


Dirty Mini Skirt

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, a few homophobic slurs that are just for a second and not said by anyone who matters, cockslut!Sam, dom!Dean, humliation, objectifcation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes it when Dean treats him like a toy. Dean likes showing his toy off for everyone to drool over, even if they can't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mini Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tag about homophobia. I tried to avoid it, I really did. My heart said no, but my brain said do it anyway, but it's not really a theme for the story. I just don't want anyone to get hurt

There was one huge benefit to moving around as often as they did; no one knew them. No one knew them, remembered them, or was very likely to ever see them again. This meant they could get into a lot of shit, a lot of kinky shit, as long as they didn't get arrested. Once they got caught by someone of authority, they'd have to take it back under cover twice as fast as they brought it out and that would ruin all the fun, because Dean had a great idea for his favorite play thing.

The heels were a bit ridiculous as Sam was already so much taller than him, but they stretched out his impossibly long legs in a way that made Dean's mouth water. The skirt though, there was no reason for anyone to buy a skirt of that length, or lack there of, but the lack of coverage didn't just look fucking amazing, it made Sam blush and tug at the hem to try to cover his ass. Dean liked to pretend he was offering his pretty little fuck toy some amount of modesty by letting him wear a t-shirt, but it was a size too small and so was very tight and didn't always cover his stomach, allowing his sharp hip bones to peek out. Delicious.

"God, Sammy," Dean said, mouth watering so much he could barely speak without drooling, but he wasn't gonna waste this by not telling Sam exactly what he looks like. "You look like a desperate fucking whore, Sam. Everyone who sees us is gonna know without a doubt that you're my bitch."

Sam whimpered, blushing across his neck and chest.

"If I didn't know how much you loved being objectified, I'd call the whole thing off and fuck you right now."

"Please, Dean."

"Hard already, slut? Bet you were the second I pulled the skirt out of my bag. Maybe we'd better put a nice ring on you..."

"No, Dean, please!"

"Sh, baby, just until I fuck you. I promise you get to cum, you just have to wait okay?"

"Okay," Sam quietly agreed.

Dean gave him a quick kiss for reassurance and went to grab Sam's cock ring.

"Lift up your skirt for me sweetheart."

Sam blushed again and pulled the bottom of the skirt up the mere five inches that it covered.

Nothing underneath. Dean was gonna need a ring himself before long.

He put the ring in place at the base of Sam's cock and kissed the inside of his thigh. Sam shivered and Dean stood back up.

"Perfect. Now let's see what the neighbors think." Dean grinned.

Sam was always impressed by how much Dean liked to show him off. Especially since he was so possessive in the beginning, but once he realized Sam wasn't interested in anyone else, Dean really took a liking to dressing him up and taking him out. He sometimes regretted telling his brother how hard it made him for everyone to see him naked or having sex or just in some way serving his dominant big brother. It started with a plug hidden under his jeans and grew to Sam kneeling beside Dean's chair in a diner and finally lead to this. Sam dressed like a fuckable piece of meat, holding Dean's arm, and trying to balance in thin heels as they paraded around town.

It was close to sun set so the only people out were hurrying home or hitting the bars. Sam was grateful they weren't walking right into a crowd, but as their first audience member stepped out of a small book shop and laid wide eyes on Sam, he blushed and pressed himself against his brother's side.

Dean smiled at the woman. "Hey, how ya doin'," he said politely as though she weren't staring.

He patted Sam's arm. "You alright, sweetheart? Breathe, Sammy."

"S-sorry..." Sam said.

"Is it too much for you?"

"N-no... I'm okay I think."

"Good, because it looks like we've got more company."

And they sure enough did. The boys were just in time to run into a group of four men heading into a packed sports bar. There was all manner of looks in the small crowd. Everything from disgust to amusement. Sam ate it up. He may have deflated a bit after hurrying past the book shop lady, but these ass hats had him stirring again.

"Looks at these faggots," one of them laughed. His friend nudged him. "What?"

"Relax David," said another guy. "Sometimes you gotta take your little cock slut for a walk. Get it some air."

They laughed.

"Oh it's getting plenty of air alright," Dean said pulling Sam to a stop as they reached the group. One of them, David, backed away. "Ain't got nothin' under this pretty skirt." Dean checked his brother's face. Sam was biting his lip, but he looked excited. "You boys wanna see?"

"Fuck this I'm outta here!" David shouted and stormed away. Some of his friends rolled their eyes.

"Don't mind him. Of course we do!" said one, asserting himself as the leader of the group.

"Turn around slut. Show these fine gentlemen what you got under there."

Only Dean could hear his soft whimper as he turned on the spot and bent at the waist.

There were a lot of appreciative sounds from the group as they laid eyes on Sam's ass and hard cock.

"Yeah," Dean placed a gentle hand on Sam's lower back. "That's my boy." He let them stare a moment longer. "Alright, sweetheart," he said and Sam straightened back up and turned around. He stared down at his bright red shoes.

"Me and my slut were just out seeing the town. You boys have a nice night," Dean said with a wink and then lead Sam away by the back of his neck.

"Dean," Sam whined when he thought they were out of ear shot.

"I know, baby," Dean said and his voice was low, hinting at his faltering control. "We'll do a lap around the block. How's that sound?"

"Okay."

A few feet and a handful of on lookers later and Sam was whining again. " _Dean_."

Dean laughed quietly. "So impatient. You need my cock, baby? Are you starving for it?"

"Dean, please," Sam begged his brother not to tease. The hungry/disgusted/aroused looks he was getting drove him to the point of being desperate. If it wasn't for the ring, he would have cum at the last light breeze.

Dean heard it in his voice. "Alright, Sammy. Come on. We'll head back."

They turned around and started back toward the motel. There was no one around to look at Sam, but just the idea that there could be kept him from cooling down too much.

So by the time they were back at the bar, Sam was barely managing to walk. Nearly all of his weight was on Dean's shoulder and he wobbled in his heels.

"Dean, Dean I can't," he gasped. His safeword was on the edge of his lips, but he wasn't quite there yet and he knew Dean understood.

"I got you, Sammy." He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and ushered him into the bar.

Dean found them an empty booth in the back corner and shoved Sam into the back of it up against the wall.

A waitress in a shirt a least as tight as Sam's came over and Dean ordered himself a beer and glass of water for Sam.

Dean put his hand on Sam's thigh to stop him from rubbing his legs together. He whined and stopped his squirming.

"This is better than walking around right? You feel better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, this is better," Sam agreed but his voice was breathy.

"Just relax, darlin'."

Just because no one could see Sam's skirt under the table, didn't mean he didn't feel like they all knew. They knew he was dressed up like a slut because he was just Dean's fuck toy and _God_ did he _ache_. Dean's hand was warm and solid on his leg. It might have been there to stop him from squirming, but it was stimulating in itself with Dean establishing firm control over something Sam would otherwise do.

The waitress brought over their drinks and Dean encouraged Sam to take a few sips of his water.

As soon as Sam was calm, Dean took the initiative to rile him up again. He set his hand right in Sam's lap.

Just when Sam was comfortable with Dean's hand being there, he reached under his skirt.

Sam jumped in his seat just a fraction and Dean smirked. "This is what you wanted all night isn't it slut?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Dean," Sammy gasped, afraid he would stop if he didn't respond. He's legs fell open, his skirt rode up, his head dropped back against the seat.

"You like me touching you in front of all these people?"

Sam whimpered.

"I could take that ring off and let you cum all over yourself, all over your pretty skirt and everyone would see what a desperate little slut you were, what a desperate little slut you _are_."

Sam squirmed in his seat. His voice was wreaked, "Dean."

Dean ran his thumb in circles around the head of Sam's cock, over and over again until his legs shook and his heels clicked on the floor.

"Please please please," the slut panted softly. "Dean please."

"Just a little cock slut, Sammy. You need something in your empty hole? You don't get to cum until you do."

"Yes Dean, want your cock in my ass, please. I want it so bad Dean please I need- I can't- _Dean_ "

Dean heard them coming, but he knew Sam didn't. In fact, he was so out of it that it took him a minute to figure out anyone was even talking to them.

"You know, there's a storage room in the back. Everyone uses it for hookups. The staff never seem to care." It was the boys from before and each one of them had wide pupils as they peered over the edge of the table to see Dean's hand under Sam's short skirt.

Dean smiled at them. "Thanks. What do you say, darlin'?"

Sam was too wrecked to speak. He nodded looking at the group with wide pupils, ready to agree to anything that him off at this point.

One of the guys showed them down the hall to the right door and then left them to it.

Dean shoved Sam back against the door. His eyes rolled back and he groaned.

Dean smiled. "Look at you, darlin'. Ain't nothing left in that pretty head. You're nothing but a fuck toy now. Just like you always want to be."

Sam moaned. "Dean please."

"Tell me what you need baby."

"Need you, touch me please Dean."

"Like this baby?" Dean wrapped his hand again around Sam's sensitive cock.

Sam whimpered. "Dean," he choked out.

"Do you need me inside you, Sammy? Need my cock stuffing you?"

"Yes, Dean please," he begged.

Dean was glad he came prepared with travel sized lube.

"Just relax for me baby." Dean slipped his hand under Sam's skirt and ran a wet finger over his hole.

Sam shivered. "Please, Dean just fuck me. I'm open already."

"No, Sammy. We gotta make sure I can fit in this tiny little hole."

Sam whimpered and Dean stuck just the tip of his finger inside. "See, you're already tight again. Guess you're just not getting enough cock, are you slut? Maybe I should invite those boys in here to help me out. You know they're on the other side of this door. They can hear all that desperate whining you're doing. They know how tight you are. That just ain't right for a sweet little fuck hole like you." Dean rammed the rest of his finger in quick enough to make Sam squeal.

"Let them hear what a desperate slut you are." Dean made a low possessive sound, deep in his throat. He scrapped his teeth over the side of Sam's neck, not quite biting. "My fuck toy."

Dean could feel Sam panting against the side of his face. His hips did small jerks as Sam tried to keep still for him, but could barely fight his own body. Dean let him have another finger.

"Such a good boy for me, Sammy. Bet you'd let me bend you over that crate, get them all lined up, and let them use you. You're just a fuck hole, right darlin'? I could let them use you like one. You're mine to use, but I could share. Let the whole bar fuck this hole. Then you'll loose. Loose like a slut and covered in cum."

Sam whimpered.

"That sounds good doesn't it whore?"

"Please, I need..."

"Need to get fucked don't you? Fucked so good you'll be walking funny. You'll have to walk all the home with my cum running down your legs."

"Please, Dean, I can't, I need too-"

"Turnin' blue down there, Sammy?" Dean reached down under Sam's skirt and found his balls. Sam whined like the touch hurt.

"It's okay, baby let me take care of you."

Dean quit teasing Sam's hole and lubed up his cock. "You ready, sweetheart? Want my cock in you?"

" _Dean_."

Dean positioned himself at Sam's hole. "Cock slut." He pushed his way in in one smooth motion. Sam yelled and his legs nearly gave under him. Dean caught him and lifted him so he could wrap his legs around Dean's waist. Sam reached up until his fingers found the door frame.

Sam held on to the door while Dean fucked up into him. He whined and squealed everytime he rubbed against his hypersensitive prostate. Tears pleasure/pain gathered in his eyes and he bit his lip.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," he said senselessly, his voice high and desperate as Dean fucked him hard and fast and gave no care to how much it hurt and fell way to fucking good all at the same time.

"You ready baby?" Dean asked never slowing down, the door rattling in it's frame and if there wasn't someone listening on the other side there sure as hell was now.

Dean reached down, Sam shrieking as his hand brushed against his insanely fucking sensitive cock, and unsnapped the ring around his cock, "cum for me sweetheart."

Sam screamed and Dean fucked him right through it as he came so fucking hard it was blinding and he was squeezing Dean's cock like a fucking vice until he came too filling his ass full of cum while he painted the inside of his skirt with it like a cheap whore.

Sam was pretty sure he'd passed out, because he didn't remember Dean carrying him over to that crate and setting him in his lap, but that's where he was now. Dean was running his fingers though his hair and cooing sweet nothings into his ear. He'd also taken the high heels off and tossed them on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was a little rough.

"You all right, Sammy?"

"Sore."

Dean chuckled. "You should be. Wanna get cleaned up before we go."

"No. I want to feel it running down my thighs."

"Shit, Sam." Dean buried his face in Sam's hair.

"It's all over my skirt too, Dean. And I'm gonna leave like that 'til we get home. Let everyone see how you fucked me, like a slut."

"And I thought I might fucked you stupid."

Sam reached up and kissed him. "But you'll never fuck the cock slut out of me."

"Motel. Now."

"Ready to go so soon, big brother?" Sam batted his innocently.

"Oh you're gonna get it when we get back."

Sam laughed and slid off his brother's lap. His legs were a little shakey, but he could manage as long he just carried the heels.

They stepped out of the storage room together and the whole bar stood up and cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
